Katoph Drabbles
by Fear-My-Katoph-Obsession
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up for you. All of the drabbles are song fics based upon musicals. Rating may change...
1. Loathing

**Well, here starts a series of Katoph drabbles…All of them are song fics and they are based upon different musicals. Anyways, the first installment is based on the song, "Loathing" from the Broadway show, ""Wicked." Enjoy!!**

**(Note: This takes place when Toph first joins the group…)**

**0-0-0-0 Loathing 0-0-0-0**

_**What is this feeling so sudden and new? **_

_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
My face is flushing  
What is this feeling? **_

_**Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name? Yeeesss….**_

Katara glared down at the stubborn earth bender, her cerulean eyes gleaming with anger.

"Sugar Queen?" She almost screamed, greatly taken aback at the new and irking name Toph had fashioned for her. Toph shot her a dark look, though she couldn't see the frustrated water bender, and replied scathingly.

"Yes. Sugar Queen. While you were off prancing about, flinging water around with Twinkle-Toes over there, _I _was hard at work, preparing a lesson in earth bending. And _you _tell _me_ that I never do anything? Please, Princess…I could out work you in ten seconds flat." Katara was almost shaking in rage when the younger girl had finished her rant, the water behind her beginning to slosh dangerously.

"You? Out work me? Boy, have _you_ gotten it mixed up. I have been training Aang for months! And ever since you showed up, I've never had a problem! Everything that goes wrong is all your fault!" she shot back, stepping a great deal closer to the shorter girl, staring down at her, her eyes glinting with furry. Toph chuckled, as if to demean her, and shook her head, stomping her foot on the ground, causing a rock to shoot up from the earth under Katara's feet. The water bender cried out as she was flung into the air, but thought quickly, and bended a slide of ice that she could slip back down to the ground on. After regaining her footing, Katara swiveled her head around, shooting the earth bender a death glare.

_**Loathing… unadulterated loathing **_

_**For your face   
Your voice  
Your clothing  
Lets just say… I loathe it all.  
Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, **_

_**With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration**_

_**In such total detestation. **_

_**It's so pure so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing,  
Loathing you my whole life long!**_

"Oh…That's _it!"_ she screamed, throwing her hands into the air. A large block of ice detached itself from the lake behind her, and broke apart into hundreds of tiny, dagger like shards. With a flick of her wrist, Katara sent the ice blades flinging at the earth bender, her mouth twisting into a galled sneer. Toph, who was ready for this kind of attack, bended a large rock wall, blocking the ice with ease. After all the shards had broken against the wall, Toph lowered it, a distasteful sneer creasing her lips.

"That the best you got, Sugar Queen?" she taunted, yawning for dramatic effect. "I thought you were a master!" Katara's expression was choleric.

"My best? Most certainly not! Try this!" she yelled, bending a massive wave in Toph's direction. The younger girl's eyes widened momentarily, but she thought swiftly, and dug her feet into the ground, then bended herself under it, waiting for the water to pass over her. After the roaring above her was silenced, she resurfaced, guffawing.

"Come now! How is Twinkle-Toes supposed to defeat the Fire Lord with bending _that _pathetic?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the infuriated bender in front of her. Katara's cerulean orbs flashed dangerously, discarding all restraint that she had been nice enough to use. Without any warning, Katara bended tentacles around her arms, and slew them in Toph's direction. It took a moment for Toph to register what had happened, and by the time she started to pivot to avoid the attack, it was too late. One of the watery arms connected to the young earth bender's shoulder, sending her flying backward into a tree. Katara smirked, and let her water drop, staring coldly at the downed girl.

"Aw. Is the poor little blind girl hurt?" Katara mocked, her usual kind, and nurturing personality pushed entirely from her instincts. "Maybe I should have gone easy on you…" Toph shook her head, clearing it of the after math of the strong assault. It took only a second for her to leap to her felt, her milky eyes almost glowing with acrimony.

"That does it. You. Me. Right now." She snarled, stanceing herself. Katara's smirk grew in size.

"Fine. Just don't cry when I kick your pale little behind…" she taunted, bending a water whip up from the lake.

_**Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last and I will be   
Loathing you forever  
Loathing, truly deeply **_

_**Loathing you  
My whole life long!!**_

Toph growled deep in her throat, voicing her rage at the older girl. It was complete silence between the two for a moment, each waiting for the other to attack. After a minute or two, Toph dropped her stance, frowning.

"You gonna go any time soon?" she inquired, her glare never ceasing. Katara sighed, and also dropped her stance, he eyes full of regret.

"…Look…Maybe we should…Just try and get along…" she said, her normal, mature side taking hold once again. "The only thing we are gaining by fighting is wasting time that we could be training Aang. So…Truce?" she requested, holding out her hand to the earth bender. Silence ensued for a time, and Katara could tell that Toph was contemplating her proposition. After a moment, the girl nodded, and grasped Katara's hand in her own, shaking it.

"Yeah…Why not…We _are_ on the same side after all…" she stated, causing Katara to smile genuinely.

"Good…Now…About that spar…"

_-End-_

**0-0-0-0**

**Egh…What can I say. I was bored. So, lemme know what you think of the first chapter, even though it was dreadfully short. I'll be adding another one…Tonight hopefully. If I don't have to do too many chores, that is. Hehe..**

**F-M-K-O**_**  
**_


	2. Come What May

_**Oh my gosh…I am on a writing binge. Has that ever happened to you? Your fingers just refuse to stop typing and your mind continues to create new and sensible ideas? I couldn't stop writing last night until about…Three. It was tiring at school today, I'll tell you what. Anyway, sorry about the long introduction to my new chapter. This installment contains the song, "Come What May," from Moulin Rouge (which is the best movie ever, in my opinion.) So, enjoy! **_

_**Author's note: Toph is 18 and Katara is 20  
Another Author's note: I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so I'll do it here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar the last Airbender characters, settings, or animals. I also do not own anything from "Wicked" or "Moulin Rouge"...Except the movie. I have it!  
**_

_**Come What May 0-0-0**_

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I Love You more and more**

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time…**

Before Katara, Toph knew nothing of love. Yes, her parents may have claimed that they loved her years ago, but she knew now that that was an utter lie. It had been six years since she had last seen her parental units, and in her opinion, she wouldn't care if she never did see them again.

Before Katara, Toph knew only that love was a complex emotion, only capable of being reached through much time and contact with one another. But…The first time the young earth bender heard Katara utter a word…All the things she thought she had grasped on the subject had died away. Love _could _be obtained easily…But the hard part…was getting the other person to love you in return.

This was the exact reason Toph BeiFong was standing awkwardly outside of Katara's tent, holding a flower in her hand. Over the years that she and Katara had shared together, her feelings for the feisty water bender had swelled, from a tiny crush, to a deep infatuation; to…_At least I hope it is…_love. Even as each day passed, she felt herself grow more and more desperate to tell Katara everything, to show her that she did in fact love her.

After defeating Fire Lord Ozai, the world had quieted down a bit, though there was still a great deal of Fire Nation loyalists who swore to uphold their former ruler's master plan. That was why Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph continued to trek about the globe, hoping that some day, peace would settle upon their world. Even after five and a half years, they had made little progress in doing so. Seasons had changed, moons had risen and fallen, as had suns, and still, Toph knew that she loved Katara. She knew that she would always love her, no matter what happened.

Toph cleared her throat, clenching her fist tightly upon the drooping flower. _Toph…You can't back out now…_she told herself. _Do you want to go through life merely _hoping _that Katara could feel something for you? Or do you want to find out here and now? _The earth bender's breath hitched in her throat as she nodded to herself, confirming that, no, she could not give up then. With a gulp, Toph stepped closer to the tent's flap, hearing a few noises from the other side.

"Er…Katara?"

_**0-0-0-0**_

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you**

**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time**

Katara sighed wearily, brushing a sweat drenched strand of hair from her forehead. _I hate cleaning…Especially in the summer time…_The water bender thought, reaching down to grasp a few articles of her clothing from the ground. Her sigh transformed into a groan as she saw that her clothes had become coated in dirt. _Now I have to wash them again! _She cried inside her head, quickly picking up all the other fabric. Seeing the dust laced clothing brought a certain person's face floating into her head, causing the water bender to sigh. _Toph…_

"Er…Katara?" a familiar voice drifted through the thin film of the tent, causing the older woman to jump with surprise. _Toph! That was odd…I was just thinking about her…_ After a moment of regaining her breath, Katara smiled, opening the flap of her tent with a whoosh.

"Yes?" she asked, gazing up at the earth bender.

It had been four years since Katara realized that she was in love with a woman…Toph BeiFong no less. When she finally figured it out, her life seemed to screech to a halt, the confusion within her consuming her to a point of depression. Loving another woman? It was something completely un-heard of in the Southern Water tribe, and through out most of the world. It couldn't have been. She had made a mistake. It was the heat…All of her excuses dissolved when she so much as looked at the maturing young woman, knowing deep in her heart that she loved her. A year after her discovery, Katara had finally decided to just accept the fact that she was unusual, and continue with her life. It, however, was not that simple. As soon as she admitted that she loved Toph to herself, it seemed impossible for her to stop thinking about her. Everywhere she turned, there she was. But, in an odd sort of way, just seeing her brought joy to her heart. It was Toph who seemed to make her life more…livable. It was as though her very existence revolved around the earth bender.

"I…I wanted to talk to you…About something important…" Toph stammered, cursing herself for letting her anxiety show. Katara's eyebrows creased, and she rested a hand on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, Toph?" she inquired, massaging the skin with her finger tips. The earth bender sighed, then forced a grin, holding out the flower she had picked. Katara smiled, and removed her hand from Toph's solid shoulder, taking the stem in between her fingers.

"What's this for?" she asked, a light blush seeping into her cheeks. Toph cleared her throat, then made an attempt on words.

"Uh…I was wondering…If you will take a walk with me…I have something I need to tell you, and it's rather hard to talk about." She explained, capturing the flutter of Katara's heart beat through her senses. _A walk? But why? And what does she have to tell me? Could it be…?_

"Oh…Sure…Let me just finish picking up the clothes…" Katara stammered nervously, then ducked back inside the tent, scrambling around to scoop up all of her soiled laundry. After everything was picked up, the water bender glanced thoughtfully at the flower in her hand. _That was…oddly romantic of her…_Katara thought, bringing the petals up to her nose, and inhaling the intoxicating scent. _It's lovely…_

"Are you ready, Katara?" she heard Toph ask, standing up straight with tension.

"Oh…Yes, I'm coming…" the water bender replied, moving the tent flap out of the way so that she could exit.

The sunlight greeted her eyes with an astonishing brilliance, causing her to blink a few times. Toph smiled down at Katara, before clearing her throat again and offering her her arm. Katara raised an eyebrow at the traditional earth bender, then shrugged, linking her own arm with Toph's. As they started out on their walk, a rather unsettling silence enveloped the pair. It was Katara who finally broke it, forcing a smile and saying,

"It sure is lovely out today…" _The weather…You're talking about the weather. Reeeaal smooth, Katara…_The water bender thought to herself, blushing at the rather stupid comment. Though it may have been stupid to her, Toph was glad that she had broken the quiet.

"Yes. Beautiful…Er…Listen, Katara…" Toph began, stopping in mid-step, and turning to face her. "I…I brought you out here because there is something I have wanted to tell you for the longest time…Years, actually." The earth bender chuckled nervously, causing Katara to smile.

"And what might that be?" the older woman inquired, stepping a fraction of an inch closer to her secret love. Toph sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck. _Come on, lover-girl. Just spit it out…_ Her mind screamed at her. Toph nodded, attempting to silence the rather annoying inner voice. After a few more moments of silence, the younger woman continued.

"Well…The fact is…That…I'm sorry…this is really hard to say." The earth bender apologized, a grin cocking the corner of her mouth. Katara giggled lightly, tilting her head in a rather confused fashion.

"Toph…You know you can tell me anything." She urged, moving her feet closer to hers still. Toph smiled down at her, then drew in a deep breath, letting it out with the words…

"I love you."

Katara was speechless. _She…loves me? Oh spirits, yes!! Thank you thank you thank you! _

"…You…Love me?" she repeated, her mouth agape. Toph flushed a deep shade of crimson, and began to stammer out apologies.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I meant to say…I…I am really so-" Katara shook her head, and placed her index finger across Toph's babbling lips, silencing her.

**Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, I will Love You**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day…**

The earth bender jumped a bit at the unexpected touch, then relaxed into it, allowing her lips to press more firmly onto the sensitive skin that covered Katara's finger.

"You talk too much." Katara stated, smiling up at the flushing earth bender. "…I've wanted to hear you say that for years, Toph. I love you too." Toph's eyes widened at her admission, her insides screaming with joy. _She loves me!_ Katara smiled wider, and removed her finger from Toph's lips.

"Now…Kiss me, or I might just have to maul you." She commanded, smirking. Toph readily complied.

**I will Love You  
Until my dying day…**

**_-End-_**

**0-0-0  
So...Let me know what you think of this one. And, if any of you have a request of a song for me to use, go ahead and tell me it in a review, and I'll try and write one for it. Thanks! **

**F-M-K-O  
**


End file.
